O Natal Perolado
by Haime Musashi
Summary: Fic NejiHina


- Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, Todos os direitos Reservados (All Rights Reserved).

O Natal Perolado  
Por Haime Musashi (Titulo by Hyuuga Enzan)

Nevava forte em Konoha, era normal isso acontecer por conta do Natal, e quando isso acontecia as zonas de treino ficavam desabilitadas. Um rapaz andava impaciente de um lado para o outro do seu quarto, seus longos cabelos negros balançavam a cada passo firme que o rapaz de olhos perolados dava enquanto olhava firmemente para a neve que caia do lado de fora da mansão Hyuuga.

- Que droga! Essa maldita neve poderia parar de cair apenas um pouco?!

Uma das muitas coisas que irritava Hyuuga Neji era ter seu treino matinal cancelado, então saindo do seu quarto começou a andar pela mansão tentando se acalmar. Passando pela porta da frente percebeu que a mesma estava entreaberta, rapidamente foi ver o que acontecia nos jardins. Ao espiar lá fora, viu Hyuuga Hinata sentada na varanda com a cabeça encostada em uma pilastra olhando fixamente para a neve que caia abundante no jardim.  
Neji sempre alimentou raiva pela Souke (A família principal do clã Hyuuga da qual Hinata faz parte), no Chunin Shiken após quase matar Hinata ele recebeu uma carta do seu pai e percebeu que nem tudo era culpa da Souke. E então parou de odiar Hinata e passou a vê-la como algo mais que uma garota mimada.  
Neji já se acostumado a ver Hinata daquele jeito todo Natal e já sabia o motivo da tristeza da prima nessa época do ano, o problema dela se chamava Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto costumava ficar triste na época do Natal por conta da falta de uma família para comemorar a data e não ter amigos para ao menos tentar sanar a falta dos pais, e com isso Hinata se contagiava com a tristeza do rapaz e costumava nem ao mesmo dar sombra do seu tímido sorriso. Assim como estava acostumado a ver a prima naquele estado, tinha se acostumado a ignorar a prima quando sentia isso, mais agora que ele via a tristeza nos olhos perolados de Hinata ele começou a sentir pena da prima que era completamente apaixonada pelo Uzumaki tapado que nunca percebera nada. Neji então silenciosamente sentou-se ao lado de Hinata que virou o rosto na direção dele com uma expressão assustada.

- N-Neji-niisan?  
- Está assim por causa do baka do Naruto não é?

Até os últimos anos Hinata tinha sempre ficava triste por culpa da tristeza de naruto, porem depois do inicio do seu treinamento fora de Konoha ela tivera aprendido a esquecer o rapaz, só que nunca revelou isso para ninguém fazendo todos pensarem que sua admiração continuava intacta. 

- N-na verdade, eu aprendi a esquecer o Naruto-kun depois que ele foi treinar fora de konoha.  
- Então porque continua agindo da mesma maneira?  
- E-eu também não sei, acho que é apenas o costume de ficar triste no Natal.

- Então trate de ficar feliz de novo que você fica muito mais bonita quando está sorrindo!

Neji exibia um belo sorriso enquanto olhava para a prima que tivera ficado rubra por conta do elogio e tinha estranhado o comportamento de Neji que normalmente era bastante frio. Eles se levantaram e começaram a caminhar pelos jardins da mansão conversando alegremente e falando sobre eventos passados com ambos durante os natais passados.  
O sol desceu enquanto eles conversavam, e quando o sol começou a se pôr Hinata puxou Neji pelo braço e o mesmo ficou sem entender o porquê daquilo.

- E-eu quero te mostrar uma coisa Neji-niisan, vem comigo. 

Seguindo até a beira de um penhasco de onde se podiam ver diversas milhas adiante eles se sentaram na neve e contemplaram o sol descendo pelo horizonte.

- Nossa isso é lindo!  
- Q-queria compartilhar isso com alguém.

Hinata sorriu quando terminou de falar e ao olhar para ela Neji viu o quanto tinha ficado bela com o passar do tempo, só agora tinha parado para reparar nela como uma verdadeira mulher e percebera que tinha crescido e ficado mais forte e madura.

- Já está escurecendo, é melhor voltarmos que a festa de natal vai começar daqui a pouco.  
- V-vamos então.

Ao chegarem na mansão eles foram se arrumar para as festividades que iriam ocorrer na noite de Natal.Neji voltou ao seu quarto e após tomar um banho bastante quente por conta do frio que estava ele vestiu um terno preto com uma blusa branca por dentro e uma calça social também preta e prendeu o cabelo da forma que costumava fazer e foi para o salão que estava totalmente decorado para o natal e onde varias pessoas já estavam conversando alegremente e sendo servidas por diversos garçons vestidos de fraques bem ajustados.  
Neji andava pelo salão despreocupado quando de repente uma voz familiar o chama. Ao se virar para a direção da voz ele viu hinata, ela estava vestida com um kimono branco com diversas flores de varias cores estampadas e tinha o cabelo preso em um coque segurado por dois palitos fazendo um X e seu angelical sorriso estampado no belo rosto.

- O-olá Neji-niisan.  
- Hinata você está digna de ser confundida com uma princesa.  
- O-obrigada, você também está muito bonito.

Hinata ficou corada porem não começou a gaguejar descontroladamente. Os dois começaram a conversar novamente durante a festa e então Hinata puxou Neji até uma das varandas e mesmo sem entender ele foi junto com ela.

- N-neji-niisan eu queria te agradecer por ter melhorado meu Natal.

Hinata olhava fixamente nos olhos de Neji de um jeito que nunca tinha feito antes.

- Não tem que me agradecer, ao contrário, obrigado por ter feito esse Natal o melhor da minha vida.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais até que seus lábios se envolvessem em um beijo e por reflexo Hinata pôs as mãos no ombro de Neji e o mesmo a segurava pela cintura. Fogos de artifício explodiram no céu marcando o fim do melhor Natal  
que o casal de olhos perolados já tivera passado.


End file.
